Talk:Magnus Hammersmith
Revenge? Could Magnus have given up on the whole "revenge" thing? I mean, he saves Toki's life and seems to be on good terms with the rest of the band when they see him. Perhaps a few years helped him get control of his arrogance and stuff. Rebellion777 05:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Dead or alive? I would personally say that whether Magnus is dead or alive is still up in the air (unless Brendon has given an update that I have missed). In a show like Metalocalypse we cannot assume someone is dead unless we actually see a corpse (even the president of the USA shooting himself in the face did not end in his death). Fetuscakes (talk) 08:04, April 16, 2014 (UTC) : Well, it's kind of hard to explain his suicide scene, and then list him as possibly alive. They can't both be true. It was such a huge scene for the character, realizing he was a villain and accepting his own demise; it would render the scene somewhat pointless if he hadn't died. One could even argue that Magnus was likely already bleeding to death before he "plunges a knife into his own heart" as Brendon describes in the libretto. : The article contained some statements I disagreed with so I simply attempted to improve upon it while still respecting the majority of what others have contributed. I doubt we'll see this guy again but if you think he might still be alive then just readd that part. I understand the point you're making with your example but this is a pivotal recurring character who was given a rather dramatic death scene, not an insignificant minor character who was kept alive as a joke. Domorrigan (talk) 11:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: Hmm, good point, I was thinking more of the technical aspects of the show (we've seen a lot of people survive horrific injuries) rather than the character arc. I guess I thought it was still in the air for the way he was singing and screaming while committing suicide, but your argument makes more sense. Fetuscakes (talk) 02:46, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Enemy status Call me crazy, but... I don't think planning to kidnap and torture your ex-bandmates for an indefinite amount of time rather than murder them makes you a good ''person. If anything I could actually argue it makes him an even ''worse person. Can we stop making a martyr out of Magnus already, guys? He was a cool character but he was not a good guy. He didn't mean well... Domorrigan (talk) 09:33, April 29, 2014 (UTC) : It's hard to say with a show like this, since our "good" guys (Dethklok) are directly and indirectly responsible for the deaths and maimings of thousands of their fans and innocent bystanders. Charles has ordered the death and torture of people (hey, Dr. Rockso is still a person). When it was the first season, I actually had the theory that the Tribunal would be the "good" guys because they were trying to stop Dethklok (who were causing death and destruction on their wake). I'm not saying Magnus is good or morally right, but this show has most of their characters be morally ambiguous. Magnus is more on the grey area than the Metal Masked Assassin or Salacia.Fetuscakes (talk) 05:45, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm not arguing about the dichotomy of Metalocalypse characters in general; that's a given. It's the overall tone of this specific article that's been bugging me. There's a detectable undertone of, "Aww, Magnus didn't mean any harm. He's just misunderstood!" and that attitude doesn't accurately reflect major events in the series. By the time of his death any ambiguity or mystery regarding his intentions had been alleviated. He even sang a song about it! He did some remarkably harmful things, y'know, like violently stab Dethklok members, kidnap innocent people and torture them without mercy... These were his significant contributions to the plot, and Dethklok may very well have suffered a fate worse than death (i.e. imprisoned and tortured for the rest of their lives) if he'd had his way, but when you read the article it almost seems to absolve him of any wrongdoing. I don't think a wikia article should have such an obvious bias toward a canonical villain. Domorrigan (talk) 09:24, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I agree that a wikia article should not be biased. I have only read the Magnus page in sections, I will give it a complete read-through to check for bias. Fetuscakes (talk) 07:03, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I just can't get behind the idea that there's still any mysterious grey area with this character. There isn't. His sole motivation in life was to make Dethklok suffer. It was the impetus behind literally every action he took. Domorrigan (talk) 03:36, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Personally I would say the only thing that might be up for debate is how bad is he in comparison to other villains in the show. Yes, he is a straight villain for Dethklok, but unlike Salacia and the Metal Masked Assassin, he has not murdered and tortured dozens if not hundreds of people. Again, his villainy is not debated, but his level of badness if that makes sense. Fetuscakes (talk) 05:22, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm not talking about comparing him to other villains, though. I'm talking about this specific article and the way he's being portrayed by it. Sigh, I digress! Domorrigan (talk) 07:07, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Now that I have time to read the article calmly, I completely agree with you. Editing right now.Fetuscakes (talk) 07:12, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Band position? Was he lead guitarist or rhythm guitarist in the original band lineup? I don't think it gets explicitly said in Dethcamp, we only see him trying to control everyone. Maybe it says in Renovationklok? I'm trying to remember if it says when he signed the contract.Fetuscakes (talk) 07:31, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Basis for appearance Watching Dethcamp again I was really struck by the similarity in appearance to Alex Skolnick (Testament, etc). Most obviously his hair; wavy, dark with distinctive white streaks in front. Skolnick seems to also have a similar build, in terms of height and slimness. :Wow that really is an uncanny resemblance! I would say you're onto something here. Fetuscakes (talk) 18:29, July 30, 2019 (UTC)